flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 51
Stormstar stretched out, his ears pricked. 01:07, November 3, 2015 (UTC) With Griffinkit eventually launching off his mother, Falconheart felt an urge to chat with her mentor, so she trotted towards his den. Griffinkit, in wonderance, followed his mother. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade eventually sat his son down with a sigh, Songkit prancing around him in circles and chanting that she had won. "Alright Hawkkit, let's get you cleaned up..." "But daddy, it doesn't look like I'm dirty, momma will never know! I don't wanna be groomed!" 01:16, November 3, 2015 (UTC) After all of her kits were born, Featherfrost relaxed, but tensed at the thought of her smallest, only female kit dying. How could I be so foolish and let my own kit die like that!? 01:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit followed behind his mother as she approached Stormstar's den and called the leader's name inside. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:27, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar blinked his blue eyes in confusion. Was there something wrong? Riding to his paws, the tall Tom padded outside. "Hmm?" 01:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit scrambled around his mother's paws, letting out tiny, helpless squeals as he suckled his mother's milk. 01:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit hopped in front of his mother, squeaking, "My name's Griffinkit!" Falconheart glared at her son, though gave Stormstar a look of amusement first. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:37, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "H-hi!" Wolfkit muffled, jumping over his mother's fur. "I'm Wolfkit! Who are you? Wanna play??" 01:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (how can wolf jump, he was just born.) Griffinkit blinked his intense blue eyes at Stormstar, unaware that he wa staring at his leader. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar went silent. "If there's something important that I'm needed for, please speak up now." 01:49, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "At this rate, we might as well just talk about our lives." Falconheart pulled her kit to her side with her tail, the tom squealing in protest. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:52, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Falconheart, I'm no longer an every day warrior, I'm leader, I cannot chat unless it's something dire. That's ask my life consists of anyways." Stormstar responded firmly. Ever since his argument with Blazefire, the leader had been sour. 01:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "I know you're leader, but can't we take a few moments to just talk?" Falconheart held solid determination in her gaze. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:37, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar twitched his tail tip. "I have a patrol to attend, make it quick." 03:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit barked out a question as his mother drew in a breath. "Did you hear about my momma kitting me?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:09, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss quietly stepped aside as she watched the cats gather around the queen. She was surprised at how the cats reacted to her visit. They didn't respond agressively. Gulping, she flattened her ears once again, awkwardly shuffling her paws. Should she leave? Ripples in the shallow seas 03:13, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (wait whaaaaaat. Flame, the one that I was making die was the tom, not the she-cat .-.) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Er, yeah." The leader twitched his tail tip in impatience, growing annoyed with the pointless questions. "If that's all, I have a broken sister to tend to before I leave." 03:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit sniffed. "...Waspkit's mean, and I hate it... I don't want to be a part of FlameClan anymore, Coastkit, I can't. I want to find our father..." She sniffed again. "...Copperdusk said he was in ScorchClan..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:23, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Frowning, Coastkit pressed against her twin. "I...Wherever you go, I go....." 03:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit nodded stiffly. "Shall we...? Okay..." Meanwhile, Alderkit stared round-eyed. They were actually going to find their father? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:27, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit nodded. "Daddy will protect us, I know he will...!" Turning, the tiny kit wandered out of camp. 03:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (shall we make shore die by a fox or a badger..?) Shorekit followed her twin sister. Meanwhile, Alderkit saw his sisters leave camp - and narrowing his eyes, he followed them. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:36, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (Badger) Coastkit stumbled along, whimpering swiftly. "...I'm scared!" 03:38, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (kk, and smoke will save them c:) Shorekit hissed. "Don't be so scared, we're fine!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:40, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit shivered from her fear. "B-But something smells stinky!" 03:42, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit looked unconvinced. "What -" she mewed, but was cut off when she heard a thudding noise. "What was that?" Meanwhile, Alderkit crept up behind his siblings, and picked up the scent. ...Ew, what's that? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit flinched, quickly covering away with a whimper as she spotted a flash of black and white. 03:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit saw the flash. "What was that...?" Meanwhile, Smokeash padded along the FlameClan border, when he picked up the scent of badger. Must be in FlameClan territory... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit pressed against her twin, her eyes round as she gazed upon the badger, watching it swing a massive claw, the kit diving away. 03:52, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit dived away but missed, letting out a loud squeal as the badger's claws raked down her side. Smokeash heard the scream, and pricked his ears. "What the...?" He suddenly tracked the scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:54, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "No, Shorekit!" Coastkit wailed, racing back over to her sister. 03:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit scrambled weakly to her paws, scrambling weakly away from the badger, Alderkit tearing out of the bushes he was hiding behind in a panic. Meanwhile, Smokeash sighted the badger, and narrowed his eyes at it. "Hmph." Then he turned his gaze, and saw the three kits huddled nearby... Great StarClan. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "There's another monster!" Coastkit whimpered, eyeing the warrior. 04:01, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "...Are you sure? THat doesn't look like a monster," Alderkit argued, as Smokeash aimed a blow at the badger, sending it reeling. Meanwhile, Shorekit's breathing was getting shallower: the cut that the badger had inflicted on her had been rather nasty, going down from nearly one side of her body to the other, and also being deep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:04, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Are you sure?" She paused, her eyes growing round as her gaze settled in her twin. "S-Shorekit...?" 04:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "See look, it's fighting it off," Alderkit mewed, watching the cat that was (unbeknownst to all of them) his father drive the badger away. Meanwhile, Shorekit shot one desperate look at her sister. "Look over there..." she breathed. "D'you reckon...?" She gasped, running out of breath. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:10, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Nooo, don't leave me, we can't be separated, we're twins!"---- Cypresskit sat beside his father,, purring softly. 04:13, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Get away!" Smokeash sent the badger away, before retracing his steps to where the kits that he had seen earlier. There were three of them - one was gray and brown, but the other two - they looked like... Leopardspirit. Shorekit didn't reply to her sister, only blinked. "Look..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:16, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "I don't want to look, I wanna be safe, I want all of us to be safe! I . Wanna be home with daddy!" Coastkit cried.---- Cypresskit rolled onto his back. 04:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) The last words broke Smokeash's heart. He had his father through his life, but these kits... Could they be his? Leopardspirit... he thought hazily, as he met gazes with Shorekit: the mink she-cat squeaked very softly in surprise. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:21, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Cosstkit fluffed out her fur. "L-Leave my sister alone, our mommy is already dead, and we're bullied for being half clan!" 04:23, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Pain flashed in Smokeash's eyes. These were his kits, and by what that one had just said... Leopardspirit was dead, his only love was dead. He heaved a long sigh. "...Calm down..." However, he couldn't calm down... he could see his daughter dying in front of him, her closing her eyes for a moment, letting out a soft sigh as she became still. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit paused, nudging her still sister. "S ...Shorekit...? You said we'd stay together, come back, we were gonna run away together!" 04:29, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit didn't move as she was dead. Meanwhile, Alderkit shook slightly, shooting a glance at Coastkit, then at Smokeash. "...Can you save her?" Smokeash sighed, and shook his head. He didn't know what to say to his son... "...No... I'm sorry..." His voice dragged. "...She's dead..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit was silent for the longest time, just starring down at her sister's body. It felt like half of her was missing. "Who're you, Mr?" 04:34, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash flicked his tail. "Me? I'm Smokeash, a ScorchClan warrior. You're from FlameClan, yes?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:36, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's ears flicked back at what sounded like screaming, though she turned away from her mentor without another word. She felt weird turning away from him, like she didn't want him to think she was upset, but at the same time, being a little hurt by the sour tone in his voice. Griffinkit followed his mother, his thoughts racing. Is Mom okay? Maybe I'll get the leader as my mentor. If I do, will he be nice to me? Who did Mom have as a mentor? The tomkit turned away from his mother and went back up to Stormstar, bouncing with excitment. "Can I come with you on patrol?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 10:28, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost paused for a moment and sat down, wrapping her tail around her body. "Moss," She began calmly, no anger or irritation showing in her voice. "Please come here." 21:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar pricked his ears as the faint cries and wails echoed in his ears, and he immediately leaped down from his den, bounding over to Russetfeather. "Russetfeather, get Larkshade and Infernopaw, we're leaving now!" The leader ordered, the ginger molly recognizing the urgency in his voice. Turning, she raced over to the two toms, nodding to them before taking off after Stormstar.----Coastkit blinked slowly, gazing up at the ScorchClan tom with round, sorrowful eyes. "...They said our daddy's name is Smokeash. Yeah, we're from FlameClan, but we aren't welcomed there by the other kits. They're bullies!" 21:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit squirmed around, batting his paws towards his brother's faces. 21:21, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart rounded up her kits, sensing the urgency and tension. "Come, kits, aren't you guys hungry?" Griffinkit fought against his mother's blockage, though he said nothing as he got shoved in the nursery with Swankit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:37, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit tumbled after his father, still a bit muddy, with Songkit hot on his heels. "Daddy, wait for us!" Larkshade glanced over his shoulder before quickly shooting an order at his kits, "both of you, get back to your mother, this is a job for full-grown warriors, not little ones." 21:38, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart turned from Griffinkit and Swankit, dashing to her other two kits. "Come, you two, that's a job for full warriors, not little kits like you two." She faked a bright look in her eyes. "Besides, I'll tell you guys a cool story!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw groomed her fur out while watching kits play. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 21:51, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit scowled. "Stories are no fun, I wanna go with daddy, that's where the real action is!"---- Infernopaw raced after Larkshade. 21:53, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw rose to her paws and raced up to Phoneixflame. "I forgot I was an apprentice for a sec." she meowed and looked out of camp. "Can we battle train?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame nodded down at his apprentice. "Of course, let's head out now." 21:58, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "You're too young, and that's final!" With that, Falconheart lightly tapped against her son's back wigh a paw. "And I'm sure you'll like that story, as it's something very special that happened to me." And me, came her brother's voice, tickling her ear. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw raced out of camp and eagerly waited for Peoenixflame to catch up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 22:03, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sat outside the Warriors Den, wanting some conversation. Meanwhile, Stormfrost sat in the Nursery, purring. "Congratulations," He meowed gently, smiling down at the three kits Featherfrost has just given birth to. "They're beautiful. Just like their father and mother." 22:05, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame twitched his whiskers in amusement, tearing after his apprentice. 22:16, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "So what are we doing today?" Violetpaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart nudged her two remaining kits into the hursery, while Griffinkit ran up to Stormfrost. "Who's this? Who are those?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 22:23, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "We're working on the Duck and Twist." Phoenixflame responded as he slowed his pace. 22:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw nodded and waited. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:25, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart drew in a breath and began, "See, when I was an apprentice, something really terrible happned." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 22:30, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame lowered himself to the ground. "It's a defensive move. Watch," The tom ducked down before twisting, landing on his back and then lurching to his paws. 22:30, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw did as he did. "Was that good?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss jumped at the sound of Mintfrost's voice. Her eyes were swept away to the sky and she was carried away. Shaking her head, the tortie turned towards Mintfrost, making quick pawsteps. "Yes? What is it?" She mewed, kindness glowing in her eyes. 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 22:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost took a deep breath, nervous that her brother, Stormstar, would disapprove of her choice. "I'd like to talk to you," She murmered, lifting her head slowly. "I'd be honered if you want to become my apprentice. You seem to know alot so far, and it'd be a great help to my brother's Clan if I could teach you more than you already know. You've got some talent, I say. But that's up to you." 22:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss' eyes widened. ''Apprentice? Me...? Her ears twitched, she couldn't believe the words. "A-are you sure? I mean, I just came by. I shouldn't have came into your camp without permission..." She wanted to oblige, but her tongue held back. "Okay... I accept the role..." Moss took in a deep breath, her tail-tip flicking. "Though I do not fully know the way of the Clans." She mewed. Ripples in the shallow seas 00:41, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry," Mintfrost began, placing her tail on Moss's shoulder. "I'll teach you everything you need to know. You'll be a great apprentice, I know it." 01:19, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Moss dipped her head, her eyes shining with pride. "I will do my best to serve you." She mewed, puffing out her chest. "But first, I must bring my belongings here." Moss added, her whiskers quivering. "I'll be right with you." The tortie mewed before she disappeared from the Camp. Ripples in the shallow seas 01:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost nodded, and padded back into her den to begin organizing her herbs. 01:35, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Moments later, Moss reappeared again, carrying a large amount of leaves and berries. She gently bounced after Mintfrost, dropping the herbs before her. "These are the last of my supply. There are more, but they are beyond your territory. I had to travel far to gather the Nettle berry." The molly added with a reluctant sigh. Ripples in the shallow seas 01:40, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost smiled at the Loner, lifting her head high. "Good job," She murmered, giving her an impressed look. She picked up the berries, and placed them in storage in her den. She strolled back outside, nodding. "You go get some rest. You'll need it for tommorow's first day of training. Meanwhile, I'll stock up on a bit more herbs." She paused for a moment to take a breath. "But are you sure you're reading for this role?" 01:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yes. I'm sure. I've always wanted to be a healer." Moss smiled, sitting down. She plucked some moss off her fur, patting it down into a nest-like shape. She placed some spotted feathers at the bottom of her nest, slowly lowering herself to lay down. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, a gentle dream fluttering into her mind. Ripples in the shallow seas 01:54, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost nodded, and let out a yawn. Thank you, StarClan... ''She thought, purring silently. She curled up into a ball, and wrapped her tail around her body. Slowly drifting off to sleep, she closed her eyes, voices filling her mind... Strange voices... 01:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Moss woke up to a sharp pain in her belly. She sat up against the wall, clenching her teeth. ''Fresh air... That's what I need... Moss reassured herself, padding out into the forest. The pains in her belly were becoming more abundant, but Moss never seemed to care. Ripples in the shallow seas 02:08, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash purred for a moment, glaring down at his kits. "Well then, what are you going to do now? FlameClan won't be happy when they see you've been out of camp, and to see that I've been in your guys' territory." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:51, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit held her breath before speaking quietly, "...then take us to our real home, daddy."---- Infernopaw proudly bounded after Larkshade, while Russetfeather raced alongside Stormstar, their ears pricked. 21:06, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost flicked an ear and purred at the sight of her mate as he entered the Nursery. "Bluestream," She began, smiling. "Are kits.. they're beautiful." She whisked her tail away from them so he could catch a glimpse of them. Her smile growing wider, she let out a groan as Wolfkit batted at her stomach. 21:23, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw got to her paws and waited for her mentor to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:39, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Moss groaned with exhaustion as she stumbled back into camp. She had fallen asleep when she walked off into the forest and was drousy. Sniffing the air, she spotted Featherfrost and the Nursery. Smiling, she made her way to the queen, letting out a breath of happiness as she noticed the healthy and plump kits suckling at Featherfrost's belly. "You must be the father," She mewed to Bluestream, giving him a slight nod of congratulaions. 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 23:50, November 4, 2015 (UTC) (Ripple, get on kik.. We need to talk about something..) Featherfrost smiled at Moss and purred, gazing back at her mate. "That he is," She meowed, resting her head on her mate's shoulder. "And a wonderful one too." 00:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, how wonderful." Moss mewed gently, her voiced laced with delight. "You must be so proud." She added, turning to Bluestream. With those words, her eyes were clouded with a sudden sadness. The calico she-cat let out a sigh, her ears folding. "I had a mate once..." She began, staring down at her white paws. "Though he left me. He didn't care for me any longer from what I could tell." Moss tried not to tear up, her whiskers quivering. "But those kits will grow up to be healthy, strong warriors." 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 00:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost's ears drooped. "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure whoever your mate was was a deadbeat anyway. You have alot of talent, and I think you'd be a great mother," Featherfrost purred, resting her tail on Moss's shoulder in comfort. 00:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) (Anyone can RP with me) Brightfern sat in the clearing her bushy tail was wrapped around her paws. The small she-cat's head was down and her eyes were closed. --Bluestar340 "You really think so?" She exclaimed, her eyes widening. ''I always have wanted kits of my own... Moss thought, blinking at the squirming bundles of fur curled up by Featherfrost. Ripples in the shallow seas 00:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost nodded. "Of course! Any good caring mother would make a wonderful mother." She paused for a moment, thinking about Featherwhisp. 01:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash paused, before nodding. "Come on, my kits, I'll take you to ScorchClan. The gray tom led Coastkit and Alderkit out of FlameClan territory, Shorekit's body in Smokeash's jaws. (continue that in SC) Meanwhile, Bluestream nodded at Moss. "Yes, I am indeed the father." His gaze settled on his kits. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Moss yawned and made her way out of the nursery, walking into the Medicine Cat's den. "Hi, Mintfrost." She greeted her mentor, sitting down beside her nest. "I noticed that many of the cats here have special names..." Moss began, her eyes focused on Mintfrost. "Will I get one too?" She quiered, her ears flattening as her whiskers gently twitched, Ripples in the shallow seas 04:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit was tossing a ball to Fawnkit, the younger, pale brown kit squealing as the ball slipped beneath her paws. Rainkit, who was watching nearby, flattened his ears and backed away nearby, his rain-blue eyes emotionless. That was loud.... ugh. I hate loud noises. I hate all this confusion. Rainkit didn't know what to think of himself... but around camp, he felt like an outsider... He wondered why. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:51, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost stretched out onto her nest and dipped her head with greetings. "Oh, hello, Moss. Yes, every cat here has a 'special name'. You too will get one later. I still have to talk to my brother about the renaming ceremony." 13:12, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare sat outside the elders' den, silent greif in his gaze. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 15:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Moss nodded, her tail-tip flicking with intense interest. "So, I don't get to choose my new name, right?" She quiered, taking in a worried breath. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 23:29, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost sighed and sat down, scooting closer to her apprentice and wrapping her tail around her. "Unfortantly not," She meowed, her whiskers twitching blandly. 23:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Moss blinked, leaning in closer to Mintfrost. "Mintfrost..." She began, her voice lowered to a quiet whisper. "Have you ever wanted.... k-kits?" Moss's eyes widened nervously, and her fur slightly spiked upward. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 23:39, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost flattened her ears, her gaze shifting away from the calico she-cat. "Err.. I try not to focus on a love-life to much," She replied. "..But it'd be nice.." 23:46, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Why not?" She asked, slumping into her nest with a tired sigh. "I mean, wouldn't it be a nice to have a mate? Someone who looks over you, and protects you." And loves you... ''Moss's eyes flashed slightly with sadness, her head lowering onto her paws. 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 23:50, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost closed her eyes, shuffling her paws. "My old mentor, Mintfrost jumped off of a cliff because she was obsessed over Hiddenshade/Hiddenstar. Because he didn't love her back.. well.." Her voice trailed off into the darkness. "Yeah..." 23:54, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Moss gasped. "She did?" The calico tried to shake away the gruesome thought. "Well, not all love must end like that." She continued, her voice slightly shaky. ''I didn't jump off a cliff when my mate left me... 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 23:59, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost shifted away, feeling uncomfortable about all the talk of 'mates'. "I'm just not one for love," Mintfrost replied shakily, her tail drooping. "It's not really something worth risking.." 00:14, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, well to you, it's probably not." Moss concluded, looking away from her mentor. "Now, when do we start training?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 00:38, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost flicked her tail-tip in annoyance. She was the one who brought it up.. ''"Later on. I'm going to talk to Stormstar about your renaming ceremony, and then we can begin." 00:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC) (we could do the renaming ceremony with all these warrior ceremonies that need doing, they're ready to get their names) Snowpaw bounded around camp excitedly as he waited for his warrior ceremony. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Sunpaw rushed over to Covepaw excitedly. "Do you know what today is?" she asked. Cloudflight and Sunpaw 15:38, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit purred with delight as Griffinkit chased her. Her heart raced with the playful adrenaline as she viewed her friend as an enemy. The older kit squealed, grabbed a pawful of moss off of her foster mother's nest, and flung it at Griffinkit. Her vision suddenly spiraled as her throat contricted. Griffinkit'sf face along with the moss burned into her mind as she staggered forwards, chest squeezing the breath out of her. But within moments it was gone and she was back to normal. Still slightly worried, Palekit looked around, wondering where her siblings were. Gryffindor 17:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkspirit waked into camp with a hare in his jaws. His tail tip twicthing excitedly. He'd been so happy since he'd became a warrior that he was even thinkning of getting to know a molly. Sadly, Darkspirit was more of a player.— Ryewhisker 18:14, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit paused. "You okay?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 19:05, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit blinked away the last black spots in her vision. She turned her sparkling amber gaze on Griffinkit. " Yeah, I'm fine. I wonder where my siblings are. But anyways, I want to talk about being an apprentice." She flopped down onto her rump. " I want Stormstar and ''Hiddenshade- my daddy- ''and ''Falconheart to be my mentor," she announced, adding the last bit out to be polite to Griffinkit. Gryffindor 19:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Really?!?" Griffinkit hopped a Little. "I want Hiddenshade and Stormstar! And Sunsetflare and Copperdusk, they're all really cool!!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 19:18, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Oooh, apprenticeship?" Maplekit heard Griffinkit and Palekit, and trotted over, Fawnkit hopping behind the older she-kit, wondering what was going on. "Everyone wants all the good cats, but I don't think so, I'll see. I only have two more moons to wait." Meanwhile, Rainkit watched the other kits, feeling a little lonely. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit bounced upright and then sat down again. More cats to talk to! This was the best! Palekit turned her head to face Maplekit, eyes widening. " Luck''y, I've got almost... three moons. I really hope my mentor will be a good fighter, I want to learn how to be good too!" She saw Rainkit watching and pricked her ears, trotting forwards to him. She hated seeing lonely cats. Gryffindor 19:45, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Rainkit lifted his head as he heard Palekit coming towards him, and then he dropped his gaze, looking at his paws. "Umm... hi." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:48, November 6, 2015 (UTC) The kit was obviously very shy. Palekit stepped backwards a bit, not wanting to intimidate him, as her height was greater and she was older. Her eyes were warm and friendly and her tone soft as she spoke with Rainkit. " Do you know who you want to have as mentor?" Gryffindor 19:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Rainkit paused, still not meeting Palekit's gaze, before shrugging. "I don't know..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:53, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit sat down a few whisker-lengths away, nodding slowly at this statement. " I guess you don't, I mean, you're not going to be apprenticed for a while." Gryffindor 19:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Rainkit nodded. "Yeah." He wasn't particularly interested in his conversation. He didn't know what Palekit felt about this whole matter, however - the facial expression on her face was unrecognisable (>:D). --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit realized that Rainkit wasn't going to open up right this instant. She wasn't hurt or annoyed, she simply understood. The older kit needed some way to assure him she wasn't stomping away in a fit, and she didn't think he would like physical contact. So she purred and said: "Nice talking to you. Maybe you can come play with us sometime!" Before walking away. Gryffindor 20:16, November 6, 2015 (UTC) (she got that bit about physical contact right for sure) Rainkit mewed: "Bye," as Palekit moved away again, thankful that the she-cat hadn't... rejected him for some reason. He was always an outsider when he talked to other cats... and Rainkit could never figure out why. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar returned to camp with Russetfeather at his side, and Larkshade and Infernopaw taking up the rear. The leader dropped his head, shaking it slowly. "...We were too late, too late...They killed them, at least one of them...Shorekit, Coastkit, and Alderkit are gone." Russetfeather gently touched her nose to her best friend's cheek. "C'mon Stormstar, we'll look more later, they've got to be out there somewhere. Let's finish those ceremonies you were talking about." Nodding slowly, Stormstar leaped onto the Lava Rock, summoning his clan with a powerful yowl. He watched the excited and wriggling apprentices gather, twitching his long whiskers in amusement. "I, Stormstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Snowpaw, Stormpaw, Dawnpaw, Covepaw, Sunpaw, and Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowdrift. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormheart. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnlight. Covepaw, from this moment you will be known as Covesplash. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunflower. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxflame." 21:39, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowdrift smiled at his warrior name was called, before going to find Covesplash. Bluestream and Frozenstream watched their apprentices become warriors: while Silverfeather purred at her younger siblings. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:14, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Covesplash trucked over to Snowdrift, skidding to a halt before nearly trampling him. "Oh my gosh Snowdrift, we're warriors, we're warriors at last!!" 22:22, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit peered out of the nursery to watch the ceremony. She almost turned to remark something to her sisters when she remembered they were gone. Worry began pricking at her, more than before. She padded forwards to her father and pressed her face in his fur. " Where are my littermates?" Gryffindor 22:23, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowdrift bounced on his paws excitedly. "Yeah, it's great!" Meanwhile, Copperdusk watched Palekit in confusion. ''She didn't hear when I told the other three? I thought she did... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Covesplash let out a warm purr. "Before we sit our vigil, we totally have to go on our very first hunt as warriors!"---- Cypresskit glanced up at his mother. "Momma? Where did our foster littermates go?"---- Hawkkit snorted at Cypresskit, clearly trying to start something. 22:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" Snowdrift agreed, his tail flicking. (covedrift/snowsplash <3) Meanwhile, Copperdusk shrugged. "I don't know, Cypresskit," she mewed quietly. "I'll ask Stormstar if he has any idea, hey, my little warrior?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:31, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit shot a confused glance at the toms she had always called her brothers. Copperdusk's confused look, her littermates random mention of foster, were making dread prick her paws. She didn't want to believe anything bad of them. " Momma? They're just poking fun, right?" Gryffindor 22:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) (shipshipshipship) "Wanna go now?" The energetic black smoke she-cat asked with a beaming grin, bouncing on her paws slightly.---- Cypresskit pricked his ears before bouncing. "Yeah, let's go ask uncle Stormstar, he knows where everything is, even his hidden stash of his favorite snacks!" 22:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) (omg Cypress <3) Copperdusk blinked at Cypresskit. "We'll go in a minute," she told her kit, before turning to her remaining foster daughter. She didn't want to lie about it, but... "...No, they're not just poking fun at you, Palekit..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:39, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw looked around. "Can we go hunting?" she asked her mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit began to tremble slightly: in shock, in fear, in disbelief. Her guiless amber eyes met Copperdusk's as slowly the meaning of what had been said settled into her. Spots covered her vision as her throat constricted slightly again, but only for a moment. " That's not... possbile." Gryffindor 22:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowdrift nodded at Covesplash. "Yeah, let's go before Stormstar orders us on vigil." The white tom padded over to the camp entrance, waiting for Covesplash to follow him. Meanwhile, Copperdusk stiffened, before nodding slowly. "Yes, it is... You're not my daughter, Palekit. And Hiddenshade is not your father." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:43, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Covesplash skipped after the snow-white tom, her tail held high.---- Phoenixflame nodded. "Of course!"---- Cypresskit went silent. 22:48, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowdrift padded alongside Covesplash. Meanwhile, Fawnkit poked Maplekit. "Can we play mossball again?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit stared blankly. " No... no... that doesn't make sense." But deep down, it did. Waspkit's attitude, her siblings distance, their disappearance... she was adopted, she was adopted, Copperdusk and Hiddenshade were not her parents. She swayed slightly, throat constricting and opening in turn. She whirled around and faced Cypresskit. "... you are my brother! Say yes, say yes!" her voice rose in hysteria. Gryffindor 22:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Covesplash slowed her pace, lifting her muzzle to taste the air for prey.---- Cypresskit scooted away from Palekit, his blue orbs growing round. "Err, I'm your foster brother, but..." 22:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowdrift also tasted the air. Meanwhile, Waspkit boredly stormed around camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "I taste a squirrel..." Covesplash murmured, her eyes brightening as she stalked off.---- Songkit rolled in dirt. 23:08, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit turned back to Copperdusk. " Where are my siblings?" she said quietly, feeling something inside her break. Gryffindor 00:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw glanced at her paws shaking with excitement. "Could I hunt on my own?" she asked. She had never hunted alone before, always on a patrol or with her mentor. I t would probably be fun! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormheart went up to Falconheart. "Look, I'm a warrior!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 22:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Palekit's heart was racing. " Where... are... my siblings?" Gryffindor 23:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit was worried about his friend. "Please don't leave, we're best friends, right?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 23:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "...leave?" Palekit spluttered, still numb from the confession. " I-I don't want to leave. I just want to know where my siblings are. And even- even though these cats aren't my birth parents, I love them. I love Hiddenshade and Copperdusk and all my sib- foster siblings. They took me in and raised me, right?" Her gaze stabilized slightly. " I still want to be your daughter, Copperdusk, if you'll let me." Gryffindor 23:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Sunflower beamed. A warrior at last! ''Cloudflight and Sunpaw 00:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk purred softly. "I'll always look out for you as if you were my own, Palekit," she vowed. Meanwhile, Waspkit watched in the shadows, his green eyes narrowed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC) (<3) Palekit purred and pressed her face against Copperdusk, breathing in the scent she'd always labeled as mother. She ached to know where Shorekit, Coastkit, and Alderkit were. But she had a family in FlameClan. Gryffindor 00:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit gave Palekit a look of satisfaction, turning to his mother. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 00:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit continued to lurk behind his mother. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit prodded his foster sister's side. "You can always be my super-cool sister!"---- Phoenixflame hesitated. "Alright, but come straight back and be safe, understand?" With that, the ruddy tom turned and trotted over to his mate, playfully cuffing her around the ears. 01:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern purred softly and nodded. "Hi! How are you?" She asked, her head was tilted slightly and her blue eyes sparkled. --Bluestar340 "I'm good now that I'm with you. What's up?" Phoenixflame asked in a soft purr as he rolled onto his back, resting beside Brightfern. 01:24, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm good. So what's up?" She asked. Brightfern curled up beside him and looked at the sky. --Bluestar340 "Nothing much, just training my apprentice, patrolling...y'know, the usual things." He murmured with a sigh. 01:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sunflower let out a long purr. Cloudflight and Sunflower 01:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, "Something wrong love? What's with the sigh?" She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 "I just...miss getting to hang out with you...A lot more responsibilities nowadays." Phoenixflame murmured.---- Songkit peeked up at Sunflower. "Congrats, miss!!" 01:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you!" Sunflower purred. Cloudflight and Sunflower 01:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "It's fine! Don't worry, the clan needs you and Violetpaw will be an amazing warrior. Of course I miss you as well but you can talk to me anytime, furball!" She purred. --Bluestar340 Songkit's eyes remained on the warrior. "Could you teach me moves? Hawkkit's being a jerk, and thinks he's super-cool with his lame fake moves, I wanna kick his tail!"---- Phoenixflame ducked his head, growing hot with embarrassment as he let out yet another purr. "Thanks, but...I still miss you." 01:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I don't know."Sunflower purred. "I don't want you guys getting hurt! ButI could show you a few things I guess, as long as you promise to keep your claws sheathed!" Cloudflight and Sunflower 01:47, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I miss you too. Maybe we can go walk around the forest later or something." She meowed. Brightfern then pressed closer to him, purring quietly. --Bluestar340 Songkit bounced. "I will, I will!"---- Phoenixflame gave her a gentle smile. "That'd be great." 01:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Okay then. Well, a good one is if he's running towards you, try using your paws to trip him up and knock him off balance, then you can get in some good swipes!" Cloudflight and Sunflower 01:59, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit shook himself and slithered behind Copperdusk, spotting Waspkit. "Hey, why're you back here? Come out and have fun!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, cool!" She meowed cheerfully. "So how's Violetpaw doing with her training?" She asked. --Bluestar340 Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan